


Follow the Leader

by the_absolute_satan_bagel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_absolute_satan_bagel/pseuds/the_absolute_satan_bagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is usually the dominate one in his and Frank's wild relationship, but now Frank is taking the lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> *this is my first attempt at smut so don't laugh*

They sat on the couch, Gerard staring intently at his computer screen, fingers flying around the keyboard. Frank had locked his eyes on Gerard, unnoticed. Gerard made his way into the kitchen.  
"You want something?" he yelled  
"Other than you? nope." Frank said with a smirk.  
"You little shit."  
Gerard climbed over the back of the couch and pinned frank to the cushions. Frank resisted and somehow managed to straddle the taller of the two.  
"Not tonight Gee."  
Frank ran his hands down Gerard's body until they rested at his waist. The thick black belt he was wearing had further potential but at the time it just proved difficult to remove. Frank worked his fingers around Gerard's hips slowly sliding down his tight black jeans. Gerard reached up around Frank to remove his shirt, but Frank grabbed his wrist and pinned him down. Gerard's pants seemed close to ripping and he let out soft moans whenever Frank's hand would brush by his cock. Frank stopped pulling at his jeans and played with his zipper, teasing him.  
"Please Frankie, these pants are so tight!" Gerard yelled in frustration.  
"shh just relax babe." Frank whispered in his ear before sucking at a sensitive spot in Gerard's neck. Gerard snapped his hips up to meet Frank's and he slid down Gerard's pants and boxers in one quick motion. Frank removed his own clothes as well as Gerard's shirt. He moaned at the skin on skin contact as frank turned him over. He pulled himself onto his hands and knees but Frank pushed his head to the ground. Frank grabbed a bottle off of the kitchen counter. Olive oil. Frank dipped a finger in and first ran it down Gerard's spine making him shiver. Frank stuck two fingers into Gerard then three when there was room, earning loud gasps and groans from him. frank eased into him and found his sweet spot quickly. Gerard was loud, and no doubt the neighbors could hear them but he never seemed to care what other people thought, so the screams and moans flowed freely from his mouth. Frank rocked inside him at a steady pace enjoying the sounds he got out of him. Gerard's eyes were shut tight, pure ecstasy of Frank's movements overtaking his mind, but it wasn't enough.  
"Frankie, touch me." said Gerard breathily   
Frank complied sliding his hand up and down his cock in time with his thrusts. Frank let out a scream as he reached is climax, Gerard's following soon after. Their attention was stolen by the ringing phone Frank got up to answer it.  
"hello?"  
"hey man were almost there to pick you and Gerard up for practice, see you in a couple minutes" Ray said before abruptly hanging up  
Frank looked at the mess on the couch and Gerard sprawled on the floor.  
"shit"

**Author's Note:**

> *did you laugh?*


End file.
